


Save a Horse. (Ride a Vulcan) Version 2

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: The second version.





	Save a Horse. (Ride a Vulcan) Version 2

Leonard winks at Spock then smiles,"You know what they say Spock?"

 

Spock raises an eyebrow.

 

"Save a horse. Ride a Vulcan."

* * *

 

Later that day Leonard enters Spock's room wearing a cowboy hat and boots.


End file.
